saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takagi Reiha
Reiha Takagi (リーア タケージ, Reiha) a supporting character and one of the leading female characters of the ongoing (un)heralded series, created by Denny. She currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. She was among the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when the death game began. Appearance Reiha takes most of her prominent looks from her mother. Standing at a "grand" height of five feet five inches, her wavy carmine red hair falls to her mid-back gracefully and is very well maintained. One thing Reiha is proud of is her cleanliness. She has crimson eyes, sometimes very captivating and other times fiery and foreboding. Reiha has a lean and muscular body, from a glance you can tell that she takes care of herself. She can be seen as a somewhat attractive female. Usually, not one to show off her figure, however, at least not on purpose, Reiha regularly dresses in a sports bra, sweatpants, and some slippers or jogging shoes. When going to school, Reiha is seen in a tan sailor uniform with a red bow tied under her collar. She wears a grey plaid skirt and black leggings with her brown school shoes. She also has her hair up in a ponytail with a black hairband or bow. At the beginning of Sword Art Online, Reiha (Or Ren in-game) was usually was caught wearing a short sleeve white blouse. She also had black cloth leggings equipped under a pair of high leg length dark blue shorts. The black leggings would then travel down to black combat shoes that she acquired at the start of the game. Over the top of her short sleeve white shirt, was a metal breastplate that covered her torso and her back. She had a holster on her back for her one-handed straight sword as well. Personality Ren is carefree, loud, and boisterous. She doesn't take well to orders unless she absolutely has to follow or comply with them. Ren usually says the first thing that pops into her mind and doesn't really show remorse for her words, especially if it's true. She's been criticized on this many times. However, it doesn't really bother her as much as it would any other person. She knows she's strong, both mentally and physically, and has always been taught by her father ever since she was little that if she says something, she needs to stand by it firmly. Due to this, she rarely apologizes for what she's said. She also has a tendency to be naive and ignorant in certain situations, sometimes not noticing her own feelings in situations and wondering what was wrong with her. This usually leads to breakdowns of anger and sadness later on and is when Ren is at her most vulnerable. Ren is also quite playful. She likes to tease and play pranks on her friends and family members alike. People usually call her a "kid" or immature because of this. However, it's actually quite the opposite. Ren is a very observant and understanding person, albeit a bit blunt with her words and actions. She can read faces, body language, otherwise casual information about a person, stances, and much more. This is due to her training with her father. Noticing things. Things she could use to tip the scales. Or simply for the heck of it. It's been very helpful in many situations and why her friends come to her for advice different things. She notices the details many people skip over. She's known to share this trait with Saito. Ren is quick to anger at times, strongly disliking when she or anyone she knows is insulted, or disrespected in any way, especially when they shouldn't be. At these times she shows an odd sense of calmness and control, usually asking them only once to either apologize or fix what they've done, before residing in more physical means of persuasion. She hates blatant disrespect, no matter where or who it comes from. Ren is known to take a more "hands-on" approach to things. She likes to be straightforward and get to the point when she does things. If she sees a situation and knows there should be something done about it, she'll do exactly that, without really asking what or why it happened in the first place. She gets into trouble a lot with school administrators and other staff of public facilities because of this, even with other parents. But she doesn't really mind the punishment, knowing she did what needed to be done. Background Reiha Takagi was born August 12, 2006, to an Irish mother, and a Japanese father. She was a very energetic child, always wanting to explore places she'd never been. This would most times get her into trouble, but her parents adored and decided to nurture her eagerness. She blossomed with every year, growing to look more like her mother every day. However, with her beauty, came problems, and her father knew this. When she turned 6, her father, having used to be a kickboxing coach, began to teach his daughter the art of defending herself. Instantly getting the hang of his teachings, and, to a point, enjoying them, she trained with her father ever since. Due to this, she began to become more confident in whatever she did, gaining more of a loud and lively personality, which was gladly welcomed by her parents. Even though she said whatever came to mind, she made sure to be respectful to the people that brought her into the world and loved her parents dearly. Her mother taught her to cook various meals from the time she was little, hoping she'd be able to put them to good use later on and also how to sew as well, seeing as it would be best if she learned early. She also learned how to be a good caretaker, acquiring the ability to be a good elder sister to her young brother, Tohru, who was only 3 at the time. By the end of middle school, Reiha was toned and fit. She was an extremely proficient kickboxer, having entered into a gym close to her home. She further excelled, having won many tournaments for the gym due to her quick adaptation and sharp execution. She was confident in her abilities and able to handle herself more than properly when going places alone or without proper protection. She also used this to... for lack of a better word, discipline the people in her class who were disrespectful to her friends or family. Of course, she was sent home many times, angry at how the people that were wrong had gotten off scotch-free and she had received the punishment. Though, instead of scolding her, her mother told her that if she says something or hits someone, she better have a very good reason back her actions, and stick behind that reason. Hearing her mother's words, Reiha kept them in the back of her mind. In whatever she did she always remember what was told to her. She'd quickly enter high school with her friends from middle school, though also having enemies due to past experiences. Because of this, she usually was caught fighting off people who hated her for saying things the way she did and acting so care-free. Even though she could defend herself and us walked away unscathed or with minor bruises, she was still a girl. At one point she went to the hospital due to one of the boys using a bat in the fight and breaking her arm. However, she was protecting her little brother, who was being bullied in order to draw her out. They'd beaten him down and bruised him badly. Needless to say, It was a bad idea on the bullies part. Though she had a broken arm, she left the boys that'd kicked her around in a terrible state, one bully having more than 30 fractured bones and a heavy concussion. However, instead of being feared, she was greatly respected by the students of her school, male and female. She also received a few love confessions from boys entranced by her strength and looks. Though she almost always declined. She did go out with one boy, however, he moved in the fall of her junior year, and they decided to end things the next spring. She'd been playing games with her brother and friends for a while, before hearing of Sword Art Online. When she was able to get her hands on the beta test for SAO, she quickly immersed herself into the virtual world, developing a love for the game almost immediately (Mostly due to the fighting aspect). Of course, when November 6, 2022, rolled about, she quickly reacquired the game, this time with her brother, ready to see what the other 9,998 players would be like, and hopefully get passed the 10th Floor. Little did she know what Kayaba Akihiko, creator of the world of Aincrad, had in store for them. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Iron Straight Sword *Silk Leggings *Silk Top *Leather Breastplate *Teleport Crystal x 2 *Health Potion x 4 Later Armor *''TBA'' Later Weapons *''TBA'' Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''1 *'HP: '''100 Skills Buffs *TBA One-handed Straight Sword *Vertical - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *Horizontal - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *Uppercut - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. Quotes Trivia *Ren actually means "water lily" in Japanese. *Reiha loves hot food. *Reiha has slight belonephobia (fear of pins or needles). Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Female Category:SAO:Untold